1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing alkylene carbonate by reacting alkylene oxide with carbon dioxide. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for preparing alkylene carbonate by reacting alkylene oxide with carbon dioxide in the presence of a catalyst system comprising
a) PbY.sub.2, InY.sub.3 or their mixture and b) MX (M: alkali metal, X, Y: halide).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alkylene carbonates are used in polycarbonate synthesis, as an intermediate in pharmaceutical processes, an oxyalkylation agent in dyestuff syntheses and a solvent in textile production processes. Conventionally, alkylene carbonate has been produced by reacting alkylene oxide with carbon dioxide in the presence of a catalyst, as shown in scheme 1. ##STR1##
There are substantial literatures in the art with respect to the catalytic reaction of the alkylene oxide and carbon dioxide. Numerous catalysts have been proposed including alkali or alkali earth metal halide, ammonium halide and phosphonium halides.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,555, U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,571 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 7-206846 teaches a process for preparing an alkylene carbonate that employs a catalyst selected from the group consisting of organic quaternary ammonium halide, organic quaternary phosphonium halide, organic sulfonium halides and organic antimony halides. Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 9-067365 discloses a method for preparing an alkylene carbonate, wherein a catalyst comprising an alkali or alkali earth metal halide is used. Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 8-059557 also discloses an alkali halide catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,070 introduces as a catalyst an ion exchange resin containing quaternary phosphonium halide groups, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,221 discloses DOWEX and Amberlite ion exchange resin. It was found that the anion-exchange resin catalysts lose their catalytic activity over a period of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,467 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,356 disclose methods for preparing alkylene carbonate by using a phthalocyanine or a porphyrine catalyst containing Co, Cr, Fe, Mn, Ni, Ti, V and Zr. In addition, JP 7-206847 discloses a process for preparing alkylene carbonate by using a rubidium or cesium substituted heteropoly acid catalyst.
In order to provide an attractive process for preparing alkylene carbonate, the process should achieve high selectivity to alkylene carbonate and should be economical. However, the processes disclosed in the above literatures has one or more problems in terms of yield, reaction condition, cost, etc.